Shichienjin
The Shichienjin (七 円陣, Seven Rings) is a powerful weapon created by Kisuke Urahara. They are seven rings, outfitted onto ones finger that can enhance one's Zanpakuto. Also dubbed the Hell Rings in honor of the upcoming Tournament, Kisuke has stored these rings away for no man's use. Seven Rings Ring One - Earth The Earth (土, tsuchi) ring is the first ring and one of the weakest. It has shown to have a silver band with a thick yellow gemstone embedded on its surface. It has shown to amplify defensive techniques, allowing one with a Zanpakuto of this nature to become quite powerful. It has shown to have a purple aura surrounding it. Ring Two - Wind The Wind (風, kaze) ring is the second ring as well as the second weakest. It is formed as a small silver band with a jade stone on it. It's amplification abilities lie in enhancing one's cutting force and speed. This allows them to move faster, and even move their weapon faster. The wielder has a vibrating green aura. Ring Three - Storms The Storm (嵐, arashi) ring is the third ring as well as one of the combined nature rings. It is quite destructive, being quite unstable compared to the other Six rings. It is a black band with two amber colored gems side by side. It has shown to evolve a Zanpakuto to a state called Kyouka (強化, enhancement). This surrounds the Zanpakuto in an orange glow, and creates a destructive orange aura around the wielder. Ring Four - Death The Death (死, shi) ring is the fourth ring and the most dark of the seven. It amplifies the users desires, allowing one to create destructive and almost- real illusions. It takes the form of a pinkie ring with a skull shaped white gem. It surrounds the wielder in a black misty aura. Ring Five - Soul The Soul (霊, rei) ring is the fifth ring and the most spiritual of the seven, opposing the Death Ring. It amplifies the users will, allowing them to reach limits to assist those close to them. It has shown to take the form of a pinkie ring with a small circular pearl embedded onto it. Ring Six - Sun The Sun (日, hi) ring is a devastating ring and the "brightest" of the Seven. It can amplify Zanpakuto of Kido nature, giving them increased capabilities and enhanced performance. It allows one for example who can release energy blasts to create an explosion of destructive nature. It takes the form of a silver band with a fire shaped red gem embedded onto the surface. Ring Seven - Unity The Unity (結束, kessoku) ring is the Seventh and most powerful ring, having all of the other capabilities of the other rings in one. By wearing this ring, the user is set to die within 4 days 3 hours and 15 minutes which is the price for gaining this much power. It takes the form of a black ring with two curving spikes along the sides and a thick purple gem with spiritual energy moving inside of it. Behind the Scenes The idea is somewhat based off of the Rings from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but was inspired by really nothing ^_^. The idea came to me, and I made it. I may or may not build on this, it all depends on how I feel.